Plotbunny Corner
by Ryn-Tak
Summary: This is were I will post my plotbunnies and story previews. Let me know what you think of them. I'm adding new things! Naruto Bleach Final Fantasy Games Kingdom Hearts Harry Potter Riddick and probably more! KH HP FF7 FF8 CoR
1. Chapter 1

A/N at the bottom.

On with the summary:

Warnings: This IS yaoi. There will be Male/Male. I am unsure about whether there will be lemons yet. It WILL be M for language, blood, and gore at the very least.

SasuNaru AU Uzumaki Naruto, formerly of the National Guard, works for a security firm owned by a rich and slightly eccentric older lady and has been hired to protect the teme he met at his 'big sister's' university. What will happen, when as 'Taicho' of the team in charge of keeping the teme safe, terrorist action is taken and not only the teme's life, but the lives of everyone in the university are in danger. Is this even the biggest threat?

Now, the preview:

It was a beautiful day; birds were chirping, cows were destroying the ozone via methane, and the downtown bank was being robbed… Hold It! Let's take a closer look at that bank robbery. Ah, here we are; nice, big, beautiful, downtown bank complete with reinforced plate glass on the windows, doors, and separating walls in the lobby. A top notch security system and the most impenetrable safe they could get. As we look inside we see 1,2,3,… 7! robbers in ski masks with guns. Sounds fun dud'n it?

-scene change-

The screen went blank and the lights flickered on. A tall, pale-skinned man with long, black hair, and black eyes turned in his seat to the shaggy red-head standing next to him and spoke, "Get me a meeting with their manager . They will do very well as far as guarding the foolish one." "Hai, sempai," was his reply before the red-head left the room and the smirking business man alone.

End

Wasn't that nice?

Fanart of your choice to anyone who can tell me who 2 of the robbers will be AND name the three people in the second scene. Hint: the 3rd was called 'foolish one'.

(my rules for fanart:

Am horrible with colors, so sorry none of that

Keep it simple please

No naked people [I have no problem with this, I just can't draw it, sorry again for those of you who would like this]

That's all)

I will be posting a few pictures on my deviantart account soon. Same screen name as here.

Thanks for reading!

Ryn-Tak

A/N

Authoress's Note

This A/N originally was a chapter in Hidden. I've decided to move it to be its own preview, rather than part of another story. Let me know what you think about the preview.

This is the original A/N -

[(read chapter 3 of Return of the Lost if this makes no sense at all to you)

Yes, yes, author's note, horrible thing I know…

I know I said that I would probably put up another chapter this month but the Ice Cream Company my mom works at needed some help for this month only, so that's what I've been doing. Now I know what you're going to say, "So, you can still write." And you would be right, however, there is the small problem of writer's block to think of.

Now to apologize I shall give you a preview to the story that the mind-numbing work that I do 9 hrs a day (which really, isn't that bad) inspired in me (yeah, right). It is also Naruto in a sort of present day AU in which MOST characters are Americans whose Great Grandparents came from Japan for the jobs/ work/ etc. Oh and some of them may be REALLY OOC. Details about places, events, people, EVERYTHING may also be incorrect; I either did this on purpose or was too lazy to look it up and fix it. If it really bothers you tell me how it should be and I might fix it, it depends on how it would affect the story.]


	2. Chapter 2

This is just a random idea I had. A Naruto/Bleach crossover. The main 'verse is Bleach.

Rather than taunt you with a summary and excerpt I'm just going to give you an overview of the story, or the beginning of it at least. I'll also put it up for adoption since I've got too much on my plate already. If you want it just let me know and I'll try to tell you a little about what I wanted to do with it and other such things. Also, ASK ME QUESTIONS. For the most part, I have worked out ABSOLUTELY NO details for this.

Here we go!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Starts out in Naruto'verse.

Post-war with Akatsuki

Doesn't matter who wins or loses, just so long as specific people survive. (Naruto and Kyuubi in particular)

Naruto and most of the Konoha 12 are still alive. Naruto is Uber-powerful (but has weaknesses just like anybody else).

For reasons unknown to even me, Naruto seals himself in a 'chakra-cocoon' for however long it takes until he is unsealed. Kyuubi stays unsealed as he/it/she (preferably he) has been separated from Naruto but is still friendly toward him. Kyuu acts as Naruto's representative (this is mostly for the between Naruto'verse and Bleach'verse part of the story) and takes care of things for him.

Some of the Konoha 12 and other of Naruto's friends also seal themselves in 'chakra-cocoons' that will be unsealed when Naruto's is. (yes I have people in mind for this part, some anyway)

Few hundred years pass and something cataclysmic happens to wipe true shinobi from the world.

Naruto learns to make an 'astral projection' (I or the adopter may call it something else) of himself in order to talk to Kyuu and see how the world is changing without unsealing himself and everyone else. (they don't age while they are sealed and everyone but Naruto is pretty much asleep with MAYBE an exception or two, but no one else learns 'astral projection.'

Few thousand years after that we find Kyuu and the sealed people in feudal Japan (I know this sounds like a set up for an Inu Yasha crossover but it's not) where Kyuu is lord of a mountain fortress or guardian or a mountain temple or some such.

A few hundred MORE years and the temple/fortress/place is a not very popular tourist attraction near Karakura(sp?) Town. Kyuu's in charge of the place and everybody's still sealed.

Start of Bleach'verse

The Shinobi don't get involved until Rukia is taken and Ichigo and group go to Soul Society to stop the execution. Urahara or Yoruichi (prolly Yoruichi) knows Kyuu and asks him for help. Kyuu talks with Naruto (via 'astral projection') and they decide it's time to unseal everyone. Naruto goes with Ichigo's group to help and everyone else (or mostly everyone else) stays to become familiar with the world around them again.

Rukia's rescue (mostly cannon except for participation of Naruto, etc.)

Ichigo and maybe some of the other Bleach chars visit Kyuu's temple/fortress/place and maybe get some training while there (they are still fighters, several thousand/hundred year sealing or not)

The other shinobi start getting involved with the trip to Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime.

They get majorly involved with the winter war as far as defense of the humans goes (chakra is mostly ineffective against soul reapers and only (even if it's only a little demonic) demonic chakra works in Soul Society and Hueco Mundo (which was why Naruto was able to help with saving Rukia))

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Very little of what I wrote above cannot be changed to make the story better, if you don't like it or have a better idea for it, let me know and you can change it in your version.

The rest is up to the adopter. Depending on who asks I may let more than one person adopt and I MIGHT even work on it myself… eventually.

I'd be flattered to have multiple versions of this out there. That would be awesome.

Anywho, just a random idea I had to get out of my head and thought others might enjoy. My muse, Riza is a pain in the ass. …wouldn't leave me alone about this one, 'til I got it wrote down.

Review or pm me or something if you have questions, comments or want to adopt.

Ryn


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is my Christmas prezzie to all my readers, new and old. I may not have had enough focus or inspiration to work much on Hidden, but that doesn't mean I've been stagnant. I have for you here SEVERAL plotbunnies that make me want to cry because they won't stop popping up out of nowhere. T.T …evil bunnies… Anyway, when I started tossing things in this corner, most of it was Naruto and in this update, I will be expanding on one of my Naru-bunnies. The new stuff, though, is not anywhere close. I like video games (which if you've read my profile, you already know) and FF7 (Final Fantasy 7 for those of you who are anal enough to care about my abbreviation) is one of my favorites, thus I read a lot of ff7 fanfics, which is why the bunnies had so many babies that they are running out of my ears. And now… on with the update.

On this one, my timeline is all mixed together and snarled worse than a kittens ball of yarn. Mostly it's just a list of things that I want to happen. WARNING! **THERE WILL BE SPOILERS!**

**!SPOILER ALERT! !SPOILER ALERT! !SPOILER ALERT! !SPOILER ALERT! !SPOILER ALERT!**

Name: ? (Possibilities: Back to the Beginning / New Beginnings / New Firsts)

AU/AT/Timetravel FF7 compilation

Cloud (post DoC [Dirge of Cerberus]) goes back in time to before Shinra was a company.

C was pulled from the Lifestream (aka. He popped out on a beach, passed out and incoherent)and lives in Mideel for a while. Here he builds Fenrir (again). He kept First Tsurugi through the trip in the Lifestream (and timestream).

C only gives Strife when asked for his name (I really didn't want to change his name, but having the whole future!Cloud and present!Cloud thing would have been worse, so he gets a sorta new name/nickname) .

C starts traveling the world and meets Regal Shinra (Rufus's granddaddy).

Regal sees him fight bandits and monsters and starts calling him Feral (cuz he fights with the unrestrained grace of a wild animal ^_^).

C (who will be Feral from now on) doesn't put Tsurugi together unless it's necessary (so he walks around looking like a human armory all the time) .

Feral (having built Fenrir with only a little help from Cid) is fairly good with mechanics, so when Regal decides to start a company, he asks Feral to help with the mechanical bits and bobs. And so, Feral joins the Shinra Co. yet again.

Jump 8-10 years before Crisis Core (and I will remind you again that this is a tentative timeline that is meant merely to help me get my ideas straight, so yes, it is most likely wrong) Regal is dead or retired (most likely dead)and Feral has stayed on with Shinra because he promised Regal something (don't know what the promise is, just that to keep it, Feral has to stay with Shinra).

Feral does NOT like Reginald (Regal's son and Rufus's dad)

Feral got bored with the mechanics dept. and moved to the security program where he ends up being the first SOLDIER. Using his seniority, Feral manages to keep the required Mako treatments from containing anything but pure, unrefined Mako.

At some point along the way, Feral befriends Vincent Valentine.

About 5-7 years after Vincent goes missing (aka. Shot and used as an experiment by Hojo and Lucrecia) Feral is introduced to Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis who he will teach to fight.

Feral hates Hojo (obviously).

Over the next several years, Feral is going to train S, A, and G in everything from fighting, to meditation, to caring for their weapons, to surviving in the most barren of climates.

At some point, Feral is offered the position of General of SOLDIER. He refuses, but later accepts a position as Commander or Lieutenant Commander (I want him high in the chain of command, but not at the top).

Feral manages the homefront during the Wutai War (sending supplies, troops, etc.).

G comes to Feral for help when the degradation starts and Feral convinces him to tell S and A. Once they are in the loop, S and A want to help.

Feral has an idea and informs his students before leaving for a while. S and A keep G from going insane while he's gone.

S, A, and G finish the Wutai War and A starts degrading.

Feral comes back with what looks like white Mako. He soaks a bandage in it for G's shoulder, and makes S, A, and G drink the rest.

Feral is introduced to Zack.

The degrading stops and Feral says that it will reverse over time. He then goes to Reginald and demands that S, A, and G have the same Mako treatments as he does (pure, unrefined Mako only)and that Hojo and Hollander leave them alone while Hollander gives all documentation and notes on Project G(which resulted in Angeal and Genesis) to a Doctor (Science Dept. or Medical?) of their choosing. He also has Reginald have the Turks investigate Hojo, who is then fired and quietly executed by the fore-mentioned Turks.

SOLDIER 1st Classes are sent to investigate and clean out Hojo's labs with the help of the Turks. Feral and Sephiroth find Vincent in Nibelheim.

AN: After that, I don't know what I want to happen yet. As you can tell, some of my vague ideas are more detailed than others. Where I go from here with this one is up in the air and as with all my other plotbunnies, this is adoptable. If you do adopt it, be warned that I may come back later and write my own version. This is not meant to discourage you from adopting, it's just to let you know that there will probably be more than one version of this out there at some far flung point in the future.

di, non vos caedit

Ryn


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's my next plotbunny in the Christmas Marathon! Maybe I'll have enough to do a 25 days of Christmas or something…? Right, let's get started.

Names: ? (Possibility: Cloud's Pup)

Slight AU/OOCness/OCs FF7 – post DoC [Dirge of Cerberus]

Cloud is 24(which means this happens 2 years after FF7: Advent Children)

Rufus gets C to help Reno and Rude check out an abandoned lab they found. Once inside, they separate. C finds Kunsel (former SOLDIER 2nd Class and friend of Zack)and a young man who became SOLDIER 3rd Class just a year before Zack's death. The 3rd's DNA has been effected to give him animal-like traits (canine specifically). C 'purrs' to offer him comfort as he carrries the 3rd and leads Kunsel to the chopper that he and the Turks rode in on. They all go back to 7th Heaven after Kunsel and the 3rd, whose name is Romulus, get checked out by the medical crew that Rufus had on standby. C has been alternately 'purring' for Romulus and growling at people to keep him calm. Tifa comments that she hasn't seen C this 'growly' since he battle trained those Nibel Wolf pups. C helps Romulus learn to control his instincts. A female Nibel Wolf that C trained sort of adopts Romulus as her pup.

OC –

Name: Romulus Archallagan (ch sounds like 'k')

Age: about 3 years younger than Cloud (21)

Height: 5' 5"

Eye Color: Mako Blue (Cloud's will be a lighter, clearer blue)

Hair Color: Cream shot through with Dark Gray (think wolf fur)

Bio: Born and raised in the hill city of Oppidium directly east of Kalm and northwest of the Chocobo Ranch. Became a SOLDIER 3rd Class at the age of 17. Taken a year later by Hojo as a specimen. Only laughs or smiles if comfortable with his surroundings. Fast – dual-wields long knives (or short swords, good with nonelemental magic materia: i.e., restorative, status effect, Comet, Ultima, etc. Experiments caused personality changes that resulted in paranoia, nervousness and violence if startled. Most actions are instinctive now. Easily frightened. Looks to Cloud and Kunsel for protection and safety.

AN: I realize that all my bunnies are in a different format and are different lengths, but bear with me. I write all this down on a little yellow notepad as it comes to me so I don't forget it and half the time it doesn't make a lick of sense.

Anyways, enjoy the next installment of my Christmas Marathon.

di, non vos caedit

Ryn


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This one is kind of random, but then it is a plotbunny. I've seen one or two with a similar base plot, but this is different. Or at least I hope it will be…

I'd like it to be yaoi, but it's not necessary.

Name: ? (Possibility: New Defense Teachers)

AU/AT/Crossover post KH2/HP 6th year Cloud Strife / Leon [Squall Leonheart]

Dumbledore contacts Merlin asking for help with teachers who could also defend Hogwarts. Leon and Cloud end up being the ones sent. Leon ends up the new Defensive Combat (can be a different title) teacher and Cloud as his assistant. Cloud has First Tsurugi and Leon has Lionheart. Leon has all his GFs and the magics that he has collected during his time as a SeeD as well as the magic Merlin taught all of the Restoration Committee in Radiant Garden. Cloud has a full assortment of the material he needs after the Master Magic, Summon, Command, and mastered Enemy Skill materias. The summer before the start of Harry's 6th year, he and Remus familiarized Leon and Cloud with the magical world and Remus teaches them and Harry to be animagus. Harry's form is a Golden Eagle (you know, the ones that are mostly black or dark brown). Leon's is a Black Lion (think Kovu from the Lion King 2). Cloud's form is a Golden Dire Wolf (this kills me, cuz I can't find anything that is comparable as far as what I want him to look like. Ok, think wolf that is the same height at the shoulder as you are [somewheres 'tween 4 ½ and 6 feet], with the front legs, chest and shoulders built a bit closer to a big cat's than a wolf's, and fangs the length of your forearm [between your wrist and elbow].) In return, Leon and Cloud teach Harry to defend himself and get Remus in touch with Cid for a job. Throughout the year, FF7, 8, 9, 10, 10-2, & 12 and KH, KH 2, KH:CoM, KH:356/2 Days and KH:BbS characters show up and bug the crap out of everyone (Yuffie, Reno, and Rikku in particular).

To add in a bit of humor at some point, Cloud catches Sephiroth peeping on him in the shower. Later, Zack shows up and glomps Cloud, who tells on Seph. Zack goes mother-hen on Seph.

AN: Yay! Another in my x-mas marathon!

Zack has always seemed to be the overprotective older brother type to me when it comes to Cloud. It should make things amusing. 

Di, non vos caedit

Ryn


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm alive… mostly. I've been busy recently, looking for a job and trying to get up enough money to continue college… To those of you reading this who are in high school, get good grades and if you get a scholarship, go to class and get good grades. If you don't, say goodbye to the easy way of paying for college and make sure your resume is updated.

Now that I'm through with my tangent, I have an update for y'all. Enjoy!

Name: ? (Possibilities: Defenders of the Path)

AU/AT/Crossover FF7/HP

**WARNING! **THERE WILL BE TIME DISCREPANCIES! …And Plot Holes….

**WARNING! **You will need to know about both FF7 and Harry Potter or you WILL be confused by some of this.

*Portal between 'verses (i.e. Final Fantasy 7 universe, Harry Potter universe) from the Forbidden Forest to **caves between Mt. Nibel and Mt. Corel

Cloud and Harry meet when kids, hid the portal, and agreed to train each other.

Over their years together, they learn the animagus transformation, how to fight with and without weapons, use of their (animagus) enhanced senses, stealth, etc.

Harry's form is a Darnassian Nightsaber named Ember (yes, that is a blatant WoW reference. If you don't know what a Nightsaber is, Google is a lifesaver.). Cloud is a Golden Dire Wolf called Maor (Irish-Gaelic for steward, ranger, major, prefect… I'm using ranger and steward because he lives in and watches over the Nibel Mtns. and watches over the portal). (As for the Dire Wolf thing… think Wolf, the size of a bear, with the front shoulders of a big cat… canines don't have anywhere near the range of rotation in their shoulders that felines do.)

Time runs differently between the worlds: 10 years on Earth for every 1 on Gaia.

Cloud spent 12 years with Harry on Earth before entering the Soldier Program at Shinra where he makes friends with Zack almost freakishly quickly.

After about a year in Soldier, the top brass decide to give out vacation time as a reward (for what, I don't yet know). Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, Zack, and Cloud end up going to Costa Del Sol together. The day after they get there, Harry sends his Patronus with an S.O.S. (which it delivers in Italian). SAGZC go to Nibelheim. Cloud leads them to the portal from there. They find Harry severely injured and a group of 30-50 children no older than 14 scraped up and bruised.

Sephiroth and Genesis heal the injured. Angeal helps keep the older ones calm with his steady personality and Zack distracts the younger kids by making them laugh.

Harry fills in Cloud why he and the kids are on this side of the portal and explains that the time discrepancy is gone and the worlds are synchronized.

Once everyone is calmed down, healed, and introduced to the adults and few older children, it's bedtime: Cloud and Harry transform and let the kids cuddle.

Later Harry, Cloud, Sephiroth, and Genesis go through the portal to save some of Harry's allies.

Possibilities for people saved and brought back across the portal:

Weasley Twins (Fred and George)

Sirius Black (this depends on exactly how much I change the HP timeline. As it is, I'm already going to have to butcher it to make anything make sense)

Remus and Teddy Lupin

Severus Snape (another who depends on the changes I make)

Luna Lovegood

Neville Longbottom

Bill Weasley

Blaise Zabini (I'm thinking that he's a neutral who's little sister is among the children)

A/N: There it is. Yeah it's convoluted and needs a LOT of work, but the bunny bit me and wouldn't let go.

*Portal is called the Path by Cloud and Harry

**map found at http : / members . fortunecity . com / changjoe _ ff7 / map . jpg Remember to remove the spaces. (Where I'm saying this set of caves is, is in that empty spot between the Nibel Mountains and the mountains surrounding Corel.)

Di, non vos caedit

Ryn


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's another for you.

Name:? (Possibilities: Different Star/How to Thaw Out a Chocobo)

AU FF7

When 2nd Class SOLDIER Zack Fair meets Infantry Corporal Cloud Strife, he decides to befriend him and thaw out that could personality, dry and sarcastic humor and all. Cloud progresses through the ranks of infantry until the Nibelheim mission, which takes a turn for the different. The truck breaks down at the base of the mountains. Cloud leads the group to an emergency stash in a nearby cave. Using the knives, sword, and other supplies hidden there, he impresses the SOLDIERs on the team as he leads them to his home in the mountains. His mom takes in the 5 men for the night and won't take 'no' for an answer. The next day Cloud leads the driver and infantryman to Nibelheim so they can go back to fix the truck, and takes Sephiroth and Zack to the Shinra Mansion. As the SOLDIERs poke around randomly, Cloud does a thorough search and finds the clues to the safe and Vincent's coffin.

A/N: This is just a bit of a different start to the story, and a twist or three that should make things interesting.

Di, non vos caedit

Ryn


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: And again…

Name:? (Possibilities: Mountain Man/

AU/AT FF7

Cloud lives in the Nibel Mtns. as a self-sufficient hunter, guide, and protector. He uses furs and dragonhide for most things; clothes, his bed (aka. BIG pile'o'furs) armor, lining the walls of his home, etc. Has trained a Nibel Wolf pack to help him hunt, guard his house, and come to him when injured (so he can heal them).

Sephiroth, Zack and co. come to Nibelheim for something (haven't yet decided if it's for the Nibel mission meant to send Seph over the edge or something else.) and Tifa takes them to Cloud.

Cloud is teaching Tifa the language, Old Nibel, which he uses to give orders to the Nibel Wolves he trained, and how to survive in the mountains.

No one in Nibelheim knows what Cloud looks like, or if they did, they don't remember. They all think he's some old, hairy mountain man, who speaks in grunts, growls, and snarls. Cloud wears furs and goggles to hide his face from the elements and prying eyes. His house is a small, well-isolated entryway that leads to a small cave-system.

Sephiroth and Zack get Cloud to agree to take them up the Mtn. but only after he goes with them to check out the Mansion(have yet to think of a reason why he's going too). After Seph and Zack spend the night in a nest of furs, Cloud takes them to the Mansion and follows his nose to Vincent, who calls him Wolf and he calls Host. Cloud calls Chaos, Squire.

Vincent shows Seph that most of the books and files written or referenced by Hojo are fakes. That night, they go back to Cloud's Cave and Vincent tells his story (I'm going with the theory that Vincent is really Sephiroth's father, not Hojo.)

Cloud takes them (SZV) up the next day to the reactor. Once there, Cloud freezes a moment before growling and storming into the reactor. The others follow him to Jenova's room where Cloud calls her a Trespasser and tells her to stay out of their heads. Chaos comes out a little and asks if they can kill the Calamity. Cloud says it's up to Sephiroth.

FYI: Cloud is 27 and has both Tsurugi and Fenrir. I don't really want this to be timetravel, so let's just say that Cloud fell in the Lifestream and it spit him out with the gift of Tsurugi and maybe an order from the Goddess or the Planet to defend her. He built Fenrir in Rocket Town with the help of Cid.

A/N: That's it. As always, let me know if you are interested in adopting one of my bunnies or are simply interested in using one of my ideas. For the most part, I don't mind a bit, just let me know first.

Di, non vos caedit

Ryn


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: The a/n at the beginning isn't really necessary, is it?

Name: Survival Training

AU/AT FF7

Zack and Cloud are both SOLDIER. They are also both Survival Training Instructors.

They give basic training to all branches of the Shinra Security Dept. but only Turks, SOLDIER, and Special Operations of the Infantry get advanced training.

Zack specializes in hot climates and Cloud specializes in cold, otherwise they share.

Basic Training areas include;

_Plains_ around Chocobo Ranch

_Forest_ northwest of Fort Condor

_Water training_ at Junon

Advanced Training areas include;

_Desert _south of Corel

_Jungles_ west of Gongaga

_Canyons_ south of Wutai

_Beaches and Seaside Cliffs_ south of Wutai

_Mountains _in the Nibel Area

_Ice and Snow _in the Icicle Inn Area

Basic Optional Training areas include;

_Swamp_ west of Chocobo Ranch

_Snowboarding_ at Icicle Inn

_Canyons_ in the Cosmo Canyon Area

_Forests _around Mideel

Advanced Optional Training includes:

_Hunting_ EVERYWHERE (doubles as stealth and stalking training)

A/N: I could see this bunny as being the prompt for a series of VERY amusing one-shots. Yes, I am on a FF7 kick, I'll get over it and so will you.

Di, non vos caedit

Ryn


	10. Chapter 10

Name: Lord Marshall of Death

AU/AT HP/Chronicles of Riddick

Soon after becoming Lord Marshall, Riddick is told of a prisoner that has been held since the rise of the 2nd Lord Marshall. He is lead to a door where the guard accompanying waits outside. Inside he finds a place that reminds him of the prison planet, Crematoria, except colder and less lava. Nearby, he sees a chain attached to a boulder with an open shackle on the other end. Hearing a low, threatening growl thunder through the room, he turns to find himself face to fangs with the biggest cat he's ever seen (same height as Riddick at the shoulder). Deciding to see if this kitty-cat is going to be a challenge or not, he starts a staring contest. After several minutes, the cat snorts and sits back on its haunches, and then Riddick hears a voice say, "You're not the live food they usually let in here. What do you want?"

Harry is a Nundu animagus, the 1st Lord Marshall (previously known as Lord Protector), head of a group of Necros that are magical and do NOT follow Necromonger beliefs, and of course the Master of Death. He was willingly imprisoned by his successor in order to keep the Myths (Harry's magical Necros) safe. Riddick finds Harry with the help of the Myths, frees him, and starts calling him kitten.

Harry's conditions for his agreement to be imprisoned: fresh, clean, moving water, a deer or equivalent to be released once every three days into his prison, and enough room to roam around in to make a wolf pack happy. His prison takes up half of the Necro flagship.

A/N: This is setting up to be a Riddick/Harry yaoi, but it doesn't have to be. Make of it what you will. And yes, I KNOW it's not FF7… shut up little sister mine.

Di, non vos caedit

Ryn


	11. Chapter 11

Name: ? (Possibilities: SeeD of the Lifestream)

AU/AT/Crossover FF7/FF8

Cloud teaches at Balamb Garden.

Cloud has been around for several thousand years. Vincent is lurking somewhere on the Centra continent. Cid met Cloud, who was visiting Vincent, near Edea's house and convinced him to teach at Balamb Garden. Cloud teaches Advanced Combat and Strategy and the optional class, General Mechanics as well as being in charge of everyone who trains with a blade (sword–types only, Squall included). No one but Cid, Edea, and Vincent have seen Tsurugi completed. Cloud also oversees most training spars.

Cloud retains the Master Materia and a few others. He is capable of using and does occasionaly use GFs and drawn magic.

Jenova set off a chain reaction that ended up destroying and remaking the world. Few survived.

A/N: I realize that I've relapsed, but that's ok, I like FF7 entirely too much to care.

Di, non vos caedit

Ryn


	12. Chapter 12

Name: ? (Possibilities: Death on Hades)

AU/AT/Crossover HP/CoRiddick

Harry has Darnassian Nightsabre animagus form.

He saves Zeke from the biorapters, befriends Riddick, accepts the kids (mostly Jack) as Riddick's pack (under Riddick's protection when possible).

Harry is the last surviving member of the former geological expedition.

Harry is Master of Death with abilities:

Can be invisible at will (doesn't hide scent, sound, etc.)

Wandless magic (wordless with practice)

Can sometimes see the spirits of the dead (not necessarily ghosts)

Harry will eventually mate with Riddick (and in doing so, join his pack), so when Shirah comes around with the 'anger of an entire race' Harry's hero complex is going to kick in.

A/N: That's all I got so far. And yes, I really like the Darnassian Nightsabre form… and WoW… a little.

My birthday is coming up soon and I'm still looking for a job. College starts back sooner than I'd like it too, as well.

Di, non vos caedit.

Ryn


	13. Chapter 13

Name: ? (Possibilities: Unspeakably Lovely)

AU/AT HP Post Deathly Hallows

Harry is an Unspeakable.

While in his animagus form, returning from a mission, he is tranq'ed (shot with a tranquilizer dart). After waking he is sold as an exotic pet to someone. He is at first distrustful and troublemaking for his new owner, and later becomes protective and possessive of them.

Potential forms:

Panther Nekomata (think Kirara from Inu Yasha, except completely black)

Wolf Kitsune Youkai

Tiger Thestral

Bear Hippogryph

Leopard Nundu

Black Lion Griffin

Puma Dire Wolf

Golden Eagle Shadow Phoenix

Drake (small dragon) Shadow Cat (lives in and manipulates shadows)

Hellhound (cat-things from Chronicles of Riddick, in Crematoria)

For this, I'm thinkin' that his form being a Nekomata would work out best, especially with the ability to be cat or horse sized and to fly.

Potential Buyers:

Draco Lucius Severus

Theodore Nott Blaise Zabini

Voldemort / Tom Riddle Scorpio Malfoy

Daphne Greengrass Regulus Black

The way I see this bunny progressing, I figure that Regulus (Sirius's younger brother) has the most malleable backstory and potential for future crossovers.

Regulus faked his death and went into hiding with the Prewett Twins (Molly Weasley's older twin brothers, Fabian and Gideon) in an old muggle community in Maine, close to the Canadian border. They found an American shaman/medicine man who removed Regulus's Dark Mark.

You see? Lots of potential for fun XD.

Di, non vos caedit.

Ryn


	14. Chapter 14

Name: Mutant War Mage

AU/AT/Crossover HP/X-Men EWE (epilogue, what epilogue?)

After becoming the Master of Death (immortal), Harry has an accident (he's only 17) that sends him back to the time of Atlantis where he is blood adopted by the Crown Prince's younger sister. He is trained as a Magus (was specifically, with healing as a secondary), Animagus, Metamorphmagus (yes, this is in the Potter bloodline from Dorea Black, who married into the Potters, as well as from the Royal line of Atlantis which he was adopted into), Rune Master, Ward Master, and Potions Master. As the Crown Prince's nephew, Harry is named a Prince and in his 403 year (he never took the throne, always protecting those next in line) in Atlantis, he is chosen to teach Myrddin Emrys, who wishes to learn the ways of the War Magus. Harry teaches him for 30 years before Myrrdin bribes/blackmails him into coming to the mainland with him where he eventually gains the name Merlin. When Harry learns of the name, he laughs so hard, he passes out due to lack of air. When asked why, he never gives a straight answer. 18 years later, Harry decides that it's time for Myrrdin to be on his own and begins wandering the world, wherever his feet and the wind take him, using his abilities in healing along the way. A good few thousand years later, he meets Charles Xavier, a powerful telepath, and begins an interesting friendship.

Harry's Animagus and Metamorphmagus (shifter, as the Atlanteans called it) abilities mix so he can become any animal, if he studies them.

Charles sometimes calls Harry to heal injured mutants and Harry takes the young, abused, and/or out of control mutant that he finds to Charles.

The story really starts when Harry shows up in the middle of a meeting of X-Men asking Charles to help him with a comatose mutant teenage patient of his. After healing the kid, he is introduced to the X-Men and recognizes Logan as James Howlett. Harry calls him "Jamie" and decides he needs retraining in the arts of battle, because, while he may have retained his ingrained and instinctive reactions, he doesn't remember any of the skills that Harry taught him. Harry may also do something to help him regain his memories.

A/N: This is one of my more extensive bunnies. If I do anything more with it, then there's most likely not going to be much focus on Harry's time in Atlantis, as interesting as that might be, I just don't have the amount of information that I need to make it… relevant isn't really the word I want, but it's close enough.

Di, non vos caedit.

Ryn


	15. Chapter 15

Name: Family Traits

AU/AT PostOotP HP

Harry inherits creature blood from all sides.

Lily Potter nee Evans – Kage Kitsune Youkai

Charles Potter – Tempest Sidhe

Dorea Black Vampire

Vampire Traits: Fangs/ slight taste for blood/ can heal injuries by drinking blood

Tempest Sidhe Traits: White streaks in hair/ slight control over wind and lightning/ may gain control over water after mastering wind and lightning

Kage Kitsune Youkai Traits: Fangs/ Fox, Demon, and human forms/ Black Kitsune Bi (fox fire)/ Shadow Manipulation – i.e. Shadow Walking

Below is basically the division of the different traits that may or may not, depending on how confusing this is, help you understand the traits that harry ends up with. It's all about the genes. Oh, and f.y.i., in this bunny Charles and Dorea are James's parents, whether they are in canon or not.

Dorea – ½ vampire Dominant, ½ human Recessive

One of Dorea's parents was a vampire, while the other was a human. Her vampire genes came out on top and she ended up with more vampire traits than human.

Charles – ½ Tempest Sidhe Dom., ½ human Rec.

One of Charles's parents was a Tempest Sidhe and the other was human. His Tempest Sidhe genes came out on top and he ended up with more Tempest Sidhe traits than human.

James – Tempest Sidhe Dom., Vampire Rec., Human Rec.

The Tempest Sidhe genes that James got from Charles overpowered the Vampire genes from Dorea and the human genes from both parents.

Lily – Full Kage Kitsune Youkai

Both of Lily's parents were Kage Kitsune Youkai

Harry – ½ Kage Kitsune Youkai Dom., ¼ Tempest Sidhe Rec., ¼ Vampire Rec.

The K.K.Y. from Lily was larger than the T.S. and Vampire from James and so had a larger share in his appearance and abilities. However, with the T.S. being Dom. in James, it had to show some way, and come out in the hair and abilities. The Vampire, while weaker than both other magical creatures, was still stronger than the human and so had its own small share in Harry. The bit of human that Harry has in him is pretty much overwhelmed by all the magical creatures in his genes.

This bunny has great potential for crossovers, but I'm not going to list them out, I'm going to make you think of them yourselves. *cue evil Laugh*

Di, non vos caedit.

Ryn


	16. Chapter 16

Name: ? (Possibilities: Shinigami's Teacher)

AU/AT/Crossover HP/GW (Gundam Wing)

Harry lives on the streets of L2 on and off until he's 12(Duo is 8). Magic people fake his death on L2 and confine him to Britain. Duo becomes Shinigami and Deathscythe pilot. Harry keeps up with old contacts from space and tries to look after Duo. Duo finds Harry 7 years later (Harry is a hostage) at a terrorist's base. (Duo is a Preventer at this point) Harry is taken to Headquarters where he and Duo catch up until they are interrupted by a member of the DA (Defense Association, think 5th year) calling Harry Ares and saying that Godric's Hollow is being raided. Harry gets pissed and Duo convinces Harry to let him come with. They find a human Tom Riddle (Voldemort) in his mid-twenties (he still has red eyes though) chewing out Death Eaters and sending them home. Harry and Duo laugh at the Death Eaters being grounded. Tom asks Harry if the can talk over tea. Harry keys Tom and Duo into the wards on his house (the one that was destroyed when he was a baby) and they have tea. Once Duo is satisfied that Tom isn't going to try anything, he has Harry send him back to work. Harry and Tom talk about the war, Tom's beliefs, Dumbledore's actions and the Ministry's incompetence. They end up snogging.

This is a 'Harry is Solo' story.

Harry can use Shadow magic, Gryffindor's Sword, combat knives, is very good at close quarters combat (CQC), wandless magic (his wand was shattered and the core absorbed into his hand and wrist, creating a phoenix feather tattoo around his hand and wrist.) He taught Duo how to steal, prank, sneak, be silent, and pick locks.

I read a 'Harry is Solo' and the bunnies went nuts.

Di, non vos caedit.

Ryn


	17. Chapter 17

Name: Accidentally, On Purpose

AU/AT/TimeTravel HP

Harry suddenly appears in the Great Hall (in Tom Riddle's 7th year) with a knife in his shoulder. He begins chanting with one hand on the knife. Some words are growling or snarled and others whispering hisses. Tom, recognizing some words as Parseltongue and the rest as a containment spell, rushes to him and asks if he needs an anchor for the spell. A tight nod later, and Tom is chanting in a mix of Ancient Greek, Norse, Egyptian, and Latin. A flash of light and Harry pulls the knife out and drops it where it is consumed by shadows before falling on Tom and passing out.

Harry is 20. Tom is 17 (which means that it isn't Yule yet, seeing as his b-day is New Years)

Harry is a shadow mage and Master of Death with a few lightning elemental abilities thrown in as well.

Basically, Harry is going to go back in time a few months or so using a ritual, which is disturbed by his being stabbed with a poisoned knife. So the ritual messes up and instead of a few months, Harry goes back around 60 years. (yes, Tom graduated in the 1940s) Being a shadow mage, Harry understands Darkness very well, so he knows that the Ministry's bid to wipe out all that is Dark isn't going to go well. The same thing with Voldemort's campaign to rid the world of the Light. Harry is going to use his accident to try to get Tom/Voldemort to achieve a sort of balance, or something of that nature.

This is just a random bunny that I don't have plans of doing anything with. As always, almost every bunny in the corner is adoptable. Just ask me first.

Di, non vos caedit.

Ryn


	18. Chapter 18

Name: Shadow Cat Mage

AU/AT/TimeTravel HP

Harry goes back in time on accident and quite literally falls into Tom Riddle's lap. (This happens about the beginning of October.) A discussion/argument/yelling match later and Harry leaves Tom with the ears and tail of a cat. Harry goes to Gringotts, after leaving Hogwarts, and explains what happened. He gives them his account records and deposits the money he has with him (the entirety of the mixed vaults of the Potter, Black, Lestrange, Evans, Snape, and Prince families). After 6 weeks of studying and tests (OWLs and NEWTs included with DADA, Runes, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Charms, and Astronomy Masteries) Harry is hired as a curse-breaker and Ward Master by Gringotts. Hogwarts makes a request 8 months later to have representatives sent for career day. (around the beginning of May) They get Harry who has been working in Egypt for the last 6 months. Tom still has the cat ears and tail.

Harry is called Raven Black

Raven's abilities:

Shadow walking, Shadow melding (melting into, hiding in the shadows), Parseltongue and Parselmagic, wandless magic (small things only), animagus – Black Maned Liger (black mane, paws, stripes, and tail-tip), a little wind elemental, Seeding (using a bit of his own shadow to track someone or something), Hazing (making someone's shadow consume them or their mind), Phasing (mix of wind and shadow magic to become insubstantial)

This could be so fun, because I get the impression that Raven is going to do everything he can to drive Tom absolutely nuts!

Di, non vos caedit.

Ryn


	19. Chapter 19

Name: The Princess's Shadow

AU/AT FF7

As a child, Cloud (about 6 years old and his mother is dead) falls into a mako pool and is subsequently taken in by a neighboring Nibel Wolf Pack. After being taught the Old Nibel language and traditions, Cloud (about 9 here) wakes up Vincent and convinces him to teach him (fighting, stalking, hacking, etc.). At 13, Cloud is in Rocket Town and stows away on an airship, ending up in Wutai. After being found and claimed as a friend by a 6 year old Yuffie, Godo has him taught to wield and sword, materia, and several ninja techniques by several Masters and a few wandering mercenaries and names him Yuffie's shadow/bodyguard. When Yuffie first runs away at the age of 9, (Cloud is 15) Cloud follows and ends up back in Rocket Town, learning about mechanics from Cid. Cloud doesn't chase after Yuffie to take her home on the condition that she call him regularly and lets him know if she needs help. Cloud (16) goes with Cid to Midgar (Cid for funding and Cloud for parts for his bike and sword) where Cloud meets Zack.

Cloud's birthday is in November in this.

Yuffie's is in April. Don't care if it's not canon.

Cloud has eaten mako-tainted monster meat, drank and bathed in mako-tainted water most of his childhood, added to his plunge into a mako pool contaminated with Nibel Wolf blood and he's just as strong and even faster than most SOLDIERs. Cloud can speak Common, Old Nibel, and both the Common and Royal dialects of Wutainese. He is capable of shooting a gun but not excellent. He can use almost any kind of blade. He's a lot sneakier and more cautious/paranoid than canon-Cloud. The pack that took him in was never tainted by mako and are therefore larger, smarter, and stronger than normal Nibel Wolves. They also have the ability to speak human languages, thus how Cloud learned Old Nibel. They remain in the Nibel Mountains and welcome him back when he visits. Cloud has supply caches anywhere he's spent any significant amount of time.

Yet another bunny that I could have lots of fun with, too bad I can't seem to finish anything that I start.

Di, non vos caedit.

Ryn


	20. Chapter 20

Name: Grease Monkeys

AU/AT FF7

Cloud's mom dies when he is 8 or 9 and Cloud ends up taking care of himself and living in the mountains with the wolves (they are more like allies who occasionally hunt together and sometimes end up napping in the same place than family). Cloud runs into Cid one day and keeps the wolves from attacking him. As thanks, Cid offers to teach (read: forces to learn) Cloud Engineering and to pilot. Cloud ends up building a house for himself on the Rocket Town side at the base of the Nibel Mountains. Cloud starts Strife delivery, first just going between Rocket Town and Nibelheim, spreading across the Western Continent once he builds Fenrir and Tsurugi, and then around the world when Cid started letting him use the Tiny Bronco. If they are going to the same place or Cloud has some large cargo, Cid will sometimes take the Highwind to make deliveries. While on board the Highwind, Cloud is First Mate and only below Cid in Engineering.

Cloud is almost SOLDIER strong because of eating mako-infused meat and bathing in and drinking from mako-tainted waters. He tends to carry 2 boot knives and the short sword of Tsurugi EVERYWHERE.

This is one of those stories that can go any direction from here.

Di, non vos caedit.

Ryn


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Right. I know that it's been forever since I've posted or updated anything. I've been having issues that include but are not limited babysitting my niece (which means leaving my house at 3:30 a.m.), college and all that it entails, searching for a job when I have time, lack of internet, and (sadly) a lack of focus. This means that today, I will be attempting to make it up to you… some. I have been up front from the very beginning that updates would be extremely irregular and that will most likely still hold true. However, I will try to devote more time to giving into the whims of my imagination and getting new chapters out there for you who are my wonderful readers.

My thanks to you for reading and even more to you who review.

Name: Master Red Mage

AU/AT HP/FF9

Harry is a Red Mage living in Lindblum, known for being a thief capable of stealing ANYTHING and teaching Regent Cid's wife, Hilde, everything she knows about magic. Harry sometimes takes in orphans and teaches them magic or how to use a specific weapon or work a specific trade. (He takes them in, teaches them what they will need to live on their own, and when they are old enough, they leave him and live on their own... That is not to say that they never come back to visit or if they need help with something.) He is irreverent towards most forms of authority and regularly gives Cid a tongue-lashing for his treatment of Hilde. He retains his magics from Earth and has two animagus forms: a black Dire Wolf and a black Dragon on par with Bahamut. Harry usually goes by the name Kuro (the number of people who know him as Harry can be counted on one hand with fingers left over). He's helped Tantalus a few times and frequently curses at Baku in at least three different languages.

He doesn't join Tantalus on their trip to kidnap Garnet. He does run into the group(s) frequently in places all over the world until he finally joins them in their journey directly before they go to the desert palace. Before her kidnapping, Hilde is working on a project for Kuro to prove her Mastery of her magics. If the project meets Kuro's approval, Hilde will no longer be his student, but a Master in her own right. Kuro initially joins the group to save Hilde, but stays with them afterward because of his saving-people-thing…. That and he can see that they need all the help that they can get. While traveling with the group, Zid brings out the playful side of Kuro that is quite capable of pranking anything that breathes. In the process of this Kuro finds himself showing Zid his vulnerable side because Zid doesn't see him as this untouchable, all-powerful being that is out of reach of regular people.

This has the potential to be Zid/Kuro(Harry)

Aaaaaaaaaaand that's all I got….. NEXT!


	22. Chapter 22

And away we go!

Name: Enterprise's Dragon

AU/AT HP/STIX(Star Trek 2009{the Roman Numeral for 9 is IX})

The Enterprise is given a mission to escort a ship returning to Earth and then to oversee the delivery of a certain object to a museum/research facility/ ?. The object looks like a meteor except that it appears scaled. No one has been able to determine what it is. When the crew finally sees it outside of the delivery point (wherever that may be), it stirs…

This is basically, Harry has a dragon animagus form. He went into a hibernating state and somehow ended up floating around in space where a Federation scout vessel found him. They send him to Earth to be studied and he wakes up and scares the bejesus out of the Enterprise crew. At some point or other he joins them and you can imagine all the interesting adventures they have together…

Wow… My muse is SO not delivering the quality that it should be…


	23. Chapter 23

Name: Faronendûr

AU/AT HP/LOTR

When the Hobbits are cornered by the Black Riders on WeatherTop, they are unexpectedly defended by a large feline with white striped, black fur and green eyes. Once Strider returns, the feline leaves, but returns soon after the discovery of Frodo's poisoned wound carrying Athelas (Kingsfoil). Dropping the leaves in front of Strider, the cat sits down nearby, seemingly on guard for any more attacks. The cat attends the Council Meeting and is revealed to be the Black Istari who relentlessly hunts the 9 Riders of Sauron for reasons only a few have knowledge of. He repeatedly encounters and helps various members of the Fellowship on their journey.

Boromir may live… I have yet to decide for sure.

Harry is the Black Istari, also known as Faronendûr by the Elves (literally meaning- hunter of the darkeness). His animagus form is a magical White Bengal Tiger (basically, it's bigger, stronger, has certain abilities and the colors are reversed). He continually and relentlessly hunts the Black Riders and the Witch King of Angmar in particular. If you like the reason for this can belong to some traumatizing and mentally scarring backstory… XD

*sigh* short again…


	24. Chapter 24

Name: The Other Side of the Gun

AU/AT HP/SPN

Sam is hurt after a hunt. Dean decides they need a safer place than a motel to stay for a while and heal. He takes Sam to a house where the door is answered by a kid with neon orange hair who is very happy to see Dean. He lets them into the house, asks Dean who the tall guy is, and introduces himself as Teddy, "like the bear." Dean asks where his Daddy is. Teddy says he's in the shop and goes to get him. Teddy comes back with Harry who takes one glance at the brothers and tells Teddy to bring the first aid kit to the kitchen. Harry looks at Dean for a long moment before waving him and Sam into the kitchen. Harry stitches and bandages Sam up, declares that he will live and turns to point a pistol at Dean's head. "Now, tell me why I should let you stay here after what you did last time you were here?"

I had this really awesome and intensely dramatic backstory thought up for this bunny, then I did the stupid thing and didn't write it down… By now it has been long forgotten… Many apologies.


	25. Chapter 25

Name: Way Back

AU/AT FF7 (and many of its offshoots)

Cloud wakes up in a mako tank with memories of his life up to shortly after Dirge of Cerberus. He helps Zack to escape and wakes up Vincent in the process. He and Zack hide in a Nibel wolf den while waiting for Vincent to catch up with weapons and supplies.

Cloud can't move his body well as a result of the mako poisoning and is hearing whispers from the Planet. He replies in Old Nibel (think Old Norse).

They make their way toward Midgar and have the canon showdown with the ShinRa regular army, except (obviously) things are a bit different this time. Cloud may not be great with a gun, but he is good enough to snipe in support of Zack with Vincent. Zack survives. *cheers* The Turks pick up the group and take them to Midgar. They hide in the slums while Cloud recovers and Vincent works with the Turks to take down Hojo (the Turks down like that he treats them as glorified gofers {for those few who don't understand the gofer reference; a gofer is an errand runner. The boss will say "Go here for this" and "Go there for that", thus the shorthand slang 'gofer.'})

When Aeris is kidnapped (not by the Turks), Zack and Cloud are asked by the Turks to help Vincent get her out. They rescue Red XIII (Nanaki) and canon events happen.

This will follow the basic skeleton of the canon plot, but everything will have a new twist or go in a different direction because 1. Zack lives! 2. Vincent is there WAY earlier. 3. Cloud remembers things and can communicate with the Planet (only occasionally is this communication more than vague whispers and feelings). 4. The Turks are being helpful. 5. Cloud doesn't have an identity crisis.

Fun things could come of this.


	26. Chapter 26

Name: Teaching Time

AU/EWE/Post DH HP

After the final battle, Harry becomes a curse-breaker for Gringotts, working mostly in Russia, Mongolia, China, and Japan with many trips to Egypt and the Great Magical Library in Alexandria. A find under the Great Wall of China sends him back in time to the 1910s. Upon explaining what happened to his future employers at Gringotts, they send him to work at sites in South America for 15 years. He returns to England to see what the goblins had found out about his trip through time. Harry had been thrown from his worksite in China to an alternate Earth who's timeline was almost exactly 100 years behind his own. Being from an alternate world, meant that he could attempt to change the timeline without the dangers of a paradox. The fact that Harry is the Master of Death and immortal means that he had plenty of time in which to do so. Harry convinced the goblins to let him work for them during the summers only, and applied for the DADA position at Hogwarts. (The Deathly Hallows of this world merged with his when he arrived.) Harry teaches Tom who becomes a very strong politician instead of a Dark Lord. Well, he's still Dark and still Lord Slytherin, but he's not an evil megalomaniac bent on world domination. They end up working together to reveal Dumbledore's growing senility and dementia.

I can see this going in many directions and having far too much fun with the many options for aliases for Harry.


	27. Chapter 27

Name: Foxes in the Shadows

AU/AT/EWE HP/N

Harry found out that his is a Shadow Demon when straightening things out with Gringotts and reading his parent's journals after the final battle. Years and much studying of generations of family journals later and Harry has full control of his youki (demon energy) and shadow abilities. He also finds out about and regularly visits his family home in the Makai (Demon World).

Wandering through a market close to his home in the Makai, Harry spots an energetic blonde being chased by a regal and angry redheaded kitsune youkai (fox demon). He found them amusing until they knocked the basket holding his purchases out of his hands after he had turned away. Releasing KI (killing intent) that froze them in their tracks, he shadow-stepped the three of them and his spilled goods to his home. With a frightening smile directed at his guests, he instructs them to help him pick things up and tells them that as punishment, they have to help him make dinner and stay to eat when it's done. Naruto and Kyuubi are relieved that they got off easily… or so they think.

Harry's abilities:

Shadow-stepping – Forming the shadows around him into a portal and "stepping" through.

Tagging – Tracking a person or object by attaching a piece of his shadow to its shadow. This will last a week on living things and three weeks on nonliving.

Beast Form – The animal form (nekomata for Harry) made from shadows that most fits the Shadow Demon using it.

Slipping – Only shadow-stepping halfway, staying in the shadows to spy, a.k.a. see what's going on around the other side.

Drawing – mixing some of his shadow with ink and giving his drawing a sort of 2D half-life. (Sai's ink techniques are based on this demon ability.)


	28. Chapter 28

Name: Consulting Wizard

AU/AT HP/Avengers

Harry Potter-Black, divorced father of three, guardian of his half-werewolf, half-metamorphmagus godson, Unspeakable studying dimensional travel, Master of Death, multi-animagus, Healer, War Mage, Rune and Ward Master, Lord Potter, Black, Gryffindor (ancestor of Potters), Slytherin (conquest), LeStrange (conquest), Tanglevine (mother's side), and Tenebrae (ancestor of Blacks).

An experiment in his basement caused a dimensional shift that consumed his manor and the grounds that they sat upon and dropped it all on an uninhabited island off the coast of upstate New York. Harry doesn't notice this until Teddy comes to him announcing unknown guests calling themselves S.H.I.E.L.D. Upon finding out the SHIELD Agents were there to investigate the sudden appearance of his home, Harry happily explained to Agent Coulson and Director Fury that his experiments in dimensional travel had yielded unexpected results. Harry agrees to consult for SHIELD if they will get IDs for himself and his children. He registers them for a school in the southern part of New York state and buys a small house nearby that he connects to his manor. (Harry's money pouch is still connected to his vault, he sends the goblins a letter through the pouch alerting them to the situation. They send confirmation of their reception of the letter and understanding of the situation, and let him know that he still has complete access to his vaults, and properties using Gringotts as a proxy if need be.) Harry's not allowed to play with the Tesseract. He's called in to help the Avengers with Thor and when the invasion of New York happens, he turns the Chitauri into various things (piles of ash, rubber duckies, slugs, lumps of coal, etc.). Much amusement is to be had. He discusses dimensional travel with Thor, Tony and Bruce.

The war lasted 2 extra years. Harry was trained by Mad-Eye, then Gringotts goblins and curse-breakers, and the Unspeakables got their hands on him after that. There was much use of time-turners and rooms that slowed down the time within compared to that without.

Harry's #1 rule for his kids: "If it's _glowing_, don't touch."


	29. Chapter 29

Name: Cursed Kitty

AU/AT/EWE/Post DMC 1 HP/DMC

Harry is curse-locked (locked by a curse) into his animagus form (a Nundu-Nekomata hybrid) and makes his way to Capulet City, where he lives for two years trying to find a way to undo the curse. At the beginning of his third year there, he saves a white-haired, quarter demon child. After saving the child from minor demons a second time within a week of the first, Harry decides to stay with and protect the kid, who he starts thinking of as Cub (Nero).

Dante hears of minor demons congregating around an area and disappearing. Going to investigate, he finds Harry protecting Nero from a small hoard of Scarecrow demons. Intervening and killing all the scarecrows, Dante finds himself face to fangs with an overprotective, part demon feline. Not one for tact, Dante asks where the hell the giant cat came from.

Eventually, Lady and Trish make Dante realize that Harry had been cursed, Dante breaks the curse and somehow or other assumes responsibility for both Harry and Nero (although, Harry tends to be the most mature or the three).


	30. Chapter 30

Name: Who is Cid, Really?

AU/AT/EWE HP/FF8

Harry is Cid Kramer (Headmaster of Balamb Garden).

Harry was pushed through the Veil in an encounter with the few remaining Death Eaters after the final battle and Voldemort's death. He wandered Gaia, learning about the world he now lived in, finding Sirius (Laguna) and ended up taking care of Sirius's son (Squall) and several other children in an orphanage he began with his new wife, Edea, before adopting out most of the kids, starting Balamb Garden and losing track of Edea.

Cid looks like he's got a bit of a pot-belly because he's always wearing a bulletproof vest under his shirt.

That's all I got…

On a side note, go listen to Bad Company by Five Finger Death Punch. It's an awesome cover.


	31. Chapter 31

This isn't really a story, it's more of a base for one.

Name: Traveler

AU/AT HP/FF12

Harry has a pair of gauntlets from mid-bicep down. He wears black gloves that extend just a little higher than the gauntlets themselves underneath. When he flexes his fingers and wrists in a certain way, claw-like blades extend from the tips of his fingers. He also has a staff which extends a blade from each end when the center is twisted in opposite directions. He keeps it in a runic storage array tattooed onto his hip. He has other arrays tattooed all over his body and carved into his gauntlets.

Harry is immortal and has been traveling Ivalice for many years. He will travel to a new city in a different country and stay for several years to teach the orphans.


	32. Chapter 32

Name: Lord Guardian

AU/AT HP/Avatar

Harry is immortal and a Lord (Potter, Black, etc.) who holds many honorary positions of power. When a political opponent of his gets him put in charge of the garrison on the moon, Pandora, to get him out of the way, Harry leaves appointed 'regents' or proxies in place to make decisions in his place. Harry arrives on Pandora the day before the attack on Home-Tree. When he is informed of the happenings the next day, he takes command, executes Colonel Quaritch for treason, imprisons Selfridge for endorsing crimes against a native sentient species, and sends out a withdraw order. After publicly reprimanding the entirety of the attacking forces, he sends them all back to Earth for inquiries and psych evaluations. He uses his magic to redesign the compound so that it's more nature friendly and keeps only a skeleton crew of soldiers. The majority of the scientists are allowed to stay and their budget is restored. Harry uses his magic to breathe without a mask and goes to meet with the Na'vi. Having studied them and their language in the four years of travel that most others slept through, Harry was able to explain who and what he was, what he had done, and that he would use his position to keep Pandora from ever being violated in such a way again. The Na'vi agree to stop attempting to make the humans leave and allow them to attempt to learn of Pandora and its many wonders. Jake ends up staying with them. The scientists offered to make him an avatar, but he declined and went off to explore his new home in his animagus form. (I can't decide if I want him to be a dragon or a nundu or something else entirely.)


	33. Chapter 33

Name: Healing Spring

AU/EWE/AT Post GoF HP/LoZ:TP

Harry lost Sirius in 6th year, but not before he and Moony started him on his animagus training and told him about his family history and inheritances. Remus got Harry a bottomless bag for his 16th birthday. Harry began putting everything in it in preparation for the war: i.e. books and weapons from his older vaults, shrunken furniture, enchanted items, and an ever-growing supply of potions and ingredients with preservation charms galore, as well as many other things that he thought useful, interesting or just because he felt like it. After he kills Voldie, Bellatrix hits him with an ancient dark curse as he tries to apparate away. He ends up at the Ordon Spring, with as of yet unknown side effects from the curse. The people of Ordon find him and he eventually builds a house opposite the spring and becomes a healer.

Link sees Harry after the Twilight hits Ordon and Harry is in his Nundu animagus form, tearing into the twilight monsters. Harry doesn't travel with Link, but he does help when they run into each (however many times that might be). The mayor's daughter, Ilia, is Harry's apprentice.


	34. Urgent SOPA notice

Hey guys. I hate author note chapters as much as you guys do, but you need to be aware of the return of SOPA. This ain't a happy thing but we have until March 19 to sign the petition to stop SOPA. I should be able to take down this note by the 20th and hopefully replace it with a proper chapter. The link for the petition is petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop –sopa -2014/q0Vkk0Zr without the spaces. Please take the time to make a free account and sign the petition.

Thanks,

Ryn


End file.
